Witchhammer
Witchhammer is an Autobot from the Transformers: Extinction fanon. Origin Hailing from the Autobot-ruled world of Torquemada, Witchhammer was raised with the planet’s fierce belief system, a mono-dominant faith preaching that those who do not bend to the will of Primus must be made to see the errors of their way. As such, he and his kind have an intense hatred for the followers of the Monster Planet, Unicron, and maintain an academy to train their warrior-priests to hunt down and destroy these wretched spawn. Witchhammer excelled in all fields during his training, his mastery of the scriptures of Primus surprising even the oldest of the order’s warrior-monks; while his martial ability soon came to surpass that of even his trainers. The planet’s elders kept a careful eye on this promising youth, and soon began to believe he had been appointed by Primus as a sacred warrior, chosen to destroy the enemies of their creator. And so, on the eve of his graduation from their monastery-academy, they approached the eager young warrior, and presented him with their oldest relic, the Ballistae Malleus Malificarum, the witch hammer cannon, and bade him leave their world, never to return until he had cleansed the taint of apostasy and heresy from across the stars. Abilities Witchhammer’s formidable training encompasses many aspects of warfare, and his prodigious tactical mind allows him to plan his strike in intricate detail – effortlessly spelling doom for his chosen quarry. Although his usual arms are a flamethrower mounted under his right forearm, and a stake of an unknown adamantium alloy, his main strength is found in the witch hammer cannon, the sacred relic his mentors handed down to him. With a barrel as long as Witchhammer is tall, the cannon’s unique design means it only works when Witchhammer personally interfaces with its controls, becoming one with the machine – a divine instrument of holy fury formed from the perfect blending of warrior and weapon. Crusade One of the Witchhammer’s first actions upon beginning his Herculean task was to visit Cybertron, and from there, the orbiting head of . Inside this grim satellite, he discovered data recordings which had not been destroyed with the obliteration of Unicron’s physical body. From these, he gleaned knowledge of the existence of Misanthropy, Unicron’s appointed prophet and acolyte. Considering this as worthy a target as any other, Witchhammer gathered together his available resources, and set about locating his prey’s whereabouts. However, the trail soon turned dead, as every lead the inquisitor found ended up leading to a void in space, a vast darkness between the stars where he had been told there had been a planet. The King In Yellow Abandoning this seemingly futile quest, Witchhammer soon turned his attention to purging the myriad ranks of the Sweeps, a legion of warriors spawned by Unicron in the last days of the Great War. Although this was ultimately a futile effort, he hoped that these killings would draw the attention of a worthier foe, someone worth tracking down. His instincts were right, and eventually dozens of cult leaders dared to engage in combat with this righteous crusader – all of them falling to his superior training and armaments. However, one opponent did not fall so easily – a massive warrior in yellow armour, wielding a gruesome hook and chain and never uttering a sound. Having fought this goliath to a standstill, Witchhammer looked in awe as it mysteriously vanished in a haze of green smoke. Remembering what little information he had learned of Misanthropy, he knew that this silent behemoth had been The King In Yellow, the Archaicon leader’s personal bodyguard. Resolving to track the beast down once more, in order to slay both him and his master, Witchhammer resumed his quest, boarding his personal star-ship End of Apostasy, and following any signs he could find of the massive yellow warrior. Dealings on Dagnar The trail soon led Witchhammer to the factory world of Dagnar, a densely populated ecumenopolis whose skyline was dominated by towering slum buildings and cloud-piercing smokestacks. Making planet-fall near a sector dedicated to physics research, the inquisitor was quickly able to track his quarry, confronting the yellow giant in the middle of some shady transaction. Although able to rapidly dispatch the third party in the deal, unfortunately for Witchhammer, his main foe’s reflexes and sheer brute force were far greater than he had anticipated, and The King In Yellow was able to overpower him swiftly, leaving the interloper for dead and fleeing the scene within minutes. Upon regaining consciousness, Witchhammer was able to discern that the transaction he had interrupted was for the sale of schematics and hardware relating to antimatter-producing particle accelerators. However, tracking The King In Yellow across the planet proved futile, and Witchhammer concluded that the titan had left Dagnar when he had realised he was being followed. Further investigation led Witchhammer to the planets of Vikernes and Schlachthoft-Funf, the former completely devoid of all life, and the latter rebuilding its society after the toppling of its former dictator, the fascistic Fuhrerprinzip. No sign, however, could be found of The King In Yellow or his master, Misanthropy – but Witchhammer swore to track both down, and exact from them punishment for their crimes. Category:Characters Category:Autobots Category:Transformers: Extinction Category:Males